


A moment can last a lifetime

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Summary: James lives. Lily does not
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	A moment can last a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> James lives. Lily does not

A Moment Can last a lifetime

There was a bang as the door opened . He almost expected it. The old professor looked up and that was the last thing he expected to see. It was almost like he had seen a ghost. And and maybe he had. In walked James Potter followed by Remus Lupin-Black and young Mia. James looked pissed. “First off Albus get padfoot out of Azkaban. I don’t care what it takes or how much or what I have to do. Secondly, where the BLOODY HELL is my son!” James said getting redder by the minute. He was pissed and it showed. Albus was stunned speechless. Not sure what to say as Minera entered the Headmaster’s office followed by some aurors and the minister of magic and the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones the youngest ever as the head. “I would answer the Head of the house of Potter now.” Amelia said as the others looked on and wondered how this would play out. “Minister has my brother been removed from Azkaban?” James asked looking at the minister. “He should be on his way here shortly. I sent an owl once I got word that you were alive and who really was your secret keeper. I wonder though why Albus never told the rest of us.” Fudge says as the others nodded in agreement wondering the very same thing. “That is a story for another day. For the moment, can we stay to the task at hand?” James asked an received a nod in return. The normally joking and prankster man was very serious, angry and sad all rolled into one. “All you need to know James is that he’s safe.” Albus said with twinkling eyes. Hoping that this would be enough to get them to stop asking questions and the boy would stay where he is. “Albus, you have no right to keep father and son apart.” Amelia said as the Aurors closed in on the headmaster.   
“You are right Amy.” A new voiced said as the door banged open once more he glared at the headmaster. “Prongs, he sent Prongslet to HER.” Sirius Black said to his best friend who immediately paled. The ones that knew him best knew that this wasn’t good. “Amy, I will be pressing charges on Albus Dumbledore on the grounds of child endangerment.” James said refusing to look at the old headmaster as the aurors closed in on him. “James, my boy you can’t be serious. Young Harry is perfectly safe and happy where he is.” Albus said trying to downplay the severity of the situation. “Albus you have no say in where or who raises my son. You also have NEVER met Petunia. I have and know how she is and how she treated Lils. I don’t care if she is the last blood relative left. It’s even in our will for him to go to 10 different people. We would never want our son around the hate that follows that vile woman.” James said before aparating out.   
He arrived moments later with a smiley baby holding a stuffed animal form of his Patronus. But he did have a few bruises on his arms And legs. But you can tell that just having his young son in his arms had calmed the head of the Potter house significantly. “Safe? Albus you are out of your bloody mind. Minnie when Harry comes to school here IF Albus is still the headmaster I don’t want my son alone with him.” James said turning around and with his two best friends and niece left.


End file.
